


one last time

by melendairefantasies



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, no smut just depression, season 4 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melendairefantasies/pseuds/melendairefantasies
Summary: Claire walked into the resident’s locker room after telling Lim she wanted to leave the program. In her locker, she found a neatly folded sweatshirt with the words Stanford University and a white envelope addressed "Claire" in handwriting she hadn't seen in three months.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	one last time

_Dear Claire,_

_I know, I know, a letter - how corny. I asked Audrey to hold onto this until she thought you would need it. Claire, I need you to know that I’m so proud of you and of the surgeon you’ve become and, what I want to say, in these few lines is that you should be too. Don’t underestimate yourself and most importantly, don’t blame yourself._

_Though I won’t be there with you, I want you to know that I believe in you, that I always have and that I know that whatever struggle you’re going to face in life, you’ll overcome it doing your best. I know you’re sad and angry right now. You’re furious at me or maybe at the situation, or maybe even the universe. Another person that you care about is leaving and not coming back, and perhaps a part of you feels like that's your fault._

_It's not._

_You are not responsible in any way for what happened. You saved me, Claire. The three years I spent working by your side were the best three years of my life. I meant what I said, you reminded me what it meant to be a surgeon -- what it meant to be a better person. I lost sense of who I was, who I am, and who I wanted to be. Working with you, being with you, it reminded me why I got up in the mornings._

_I don’t regret anything Claire. Not with you. It may have taken us years to come around to it, but our friendship, my feelings for you, it made me a person again. Your mother always said no one would truly love you except her, but she was wrong -- I love you. Never forget that. You mean everything to me, and you deserve to be happy._

_I’m sorry we ran out of time, and I’m so sorry to be another source of your pain. But what you need is the people around you. The clouds around you might be dark as the night and you are going to feel the need to push everyone away. Don’t. Promise me, okay? Go on a run, hang out with Dash, or go bowling with Park or Lim or Shaun or....or even Morgan if you’re desperate. Anything. Please, chase every dream, do everything you wanted. Don't let anything, or anyone, hold you back. For me? I promise you'll be okay. I'll always be here, right by your side._

_You'll be okay, Claire._

_Always remember who you are. Never forget who you are inside; determined, loyal and strong as hell._

_Yours forever,_

_Neil_

_P.s. Take good care of my Stanford sweater. I paid 40 bucks for that thing!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @B_I_A02 for your constant encouragement and ideas.


End file.
